


Fire me down scene

by suuuuperfresh



Category: Men‘s Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuuuperfresh/pseuds/suuuuperfresh
Summary: pwp，18x，短





	Fire me down scene

Pep对Jose的反话没什么办法。

恋爱都快十年了，人至中年，总想着年轻时的深仇大恨也该随风消散了，可Jose似乎完全没有放下的意思。

“你醒了？”

Jose翻了个身，吻了吻Pep的嘴唇。吹了一夜的空调，Pep的嘴唇干涩无比，Jose没了继续接吻的意图，而是回到自己那一侧，懒懒地说：“Pep先生，晚上不用做唇部护理也是可以的，就像做爱不用扩张，照样做的人心花怒放，对吗？”

Pep额角一跳，美好的一天从恋人的反语开始。

“今天去片场吗？”

Jose闷声回答：“让一干人等着喝西北风也不错呢。”

Pep失笑，正要起身，对方“不小心”蹭了蹭他的腰。早晨肝火总是旺盛，何况Jose裸露在外的肌肤实在太过诱人。

“我去卫生间。”

想要Jose取悦自己实有难度，何况昨晚他们才做了一次，以Jose的个性当他满足了就绝对不会再来。

“我帮你啊。”

Pep吃了一惊，他的腰被Jose抱住，对方的脑袋缩进被子，然后轻车熟路地摸到了自己内裤撑起的部位。

浓情蜜意那两年Jose不是没有给自己口过，但后来不知怎的，他只肯用手，就连真正在床上做爱也绝不用嘴巴让他舒服。

Pep不知道的是，就是因为自己在拍完同性影片《love in paris》后夸某主演口活非常不错后，骄傲如Jose再也不愿意给他做这种事。

至于今天为什么临时起意，Jose只能归结于自己昨夜并没有满足。Peo平日里是作风和床风都极其温柔的人，但一喝醉酒就完全不是这么回事了，霸道又自满，机关枪都有弹尽粮绝的时候，可他没有。按着自己各种姿势来了一遍，肉棒软了又硬，突突突地变粗，狠狠插在自己的后穴中，直到全部射了才拔了出来。

那种像拔木塞子的声音是Jose的噩梦，这意味着他的穴壁被撑到最大，而肉棒及时的撤离可能让小穴仍旧一缩一缩地泌着淫液，渴求着Pep的再次侵入。

可是Pep就像死了一样睡着了，整个人压在Jose的身上，鼻子里还打着呼噜，浑身的酒臭夹杂着体液的腥味，让Jose差点晕过去。

他恶狠狠地一脚把Jose踹下床，然后拖去浴室，放了浸没至脖子的热水，是什么让他没有把恋人的头按下去，大概是因为Jose还对Pep有一丝感情。

此刻，隔着被子，在这种半窒息的氛围下人的性欲很容易被激发。

Jose用牙齿将Pep的内裤撕扯下来。火热的阴茎得到释放，一下子弹跳出来正巧打到Jose的脸上。Jose用手撸动了一番，上方Pep还没什么动静，Jose翻了个白眼，一点一点地吞下去。

牙齿不敢用力，细细咬着硬邦邦的柱体，那些暴动着的筋络凹凸不平，齿尖擦过就掀起暗涌。Jose吐出肉棒，换手继续撸动，又去撕咬两个大阴囊，肉球垂在下面，还带着些浓密的阴毛，Jose忍不住吐槽：Pep先生，西班牙人的毛发真是旺盛得让人可怕。

甩动着肉棒，故意拍到在嘴唇上，响声让Pep面色潮红，听见Jose的声音更是激起了他的欲望。他一只手按住被子，另一只手伸进被子里，Jose非常乖巧地抬起头吮住Pep的手指，模仿性交的姿势吞吐着，Pep则抠刮着Jose的口腔内壁，企图让口水分泌得更多。

Jose的脸压在Pep的下身，他的手一边拨弄Pep的阴囊一边撸动自己的阴茎，蜜色的皮肤因为情欲而颤栗。

Pep指引着他再次含住自己的肉棒，Jose已经有点飘飘欲仙了，他闭着那双摄人的眼睛，忘情地反复舔着Pep粗壮的阴茎。

含不下了……太大了。

这时候Pep已不再任由Jose摆弄自己的阴茎了，他的控制欲上来，需要开始掌握局面。

微微挺身，将龟头顶入喉咙深处，完全卡住Jose的嘴，此刻他十分想欣赏一下恋人的表情。于是掀开被子，Jose猝不及防地见到了亮光，整个人有点懵，那副傻乎乎的表情不常出现在他的脸上，多得是惹人怜爱的纯情，Pep一个没忍住，按着他的后脑勺开始抽插。

Jose被这突如其来的冲撞搞得血脉喷张，他的精液射到Pep的小腿上。而Pep发肿的龟头顶端也开始分泌前列腺液，他把Jose抱在自己身上，两腿架开，让Jose以极为不舒服的姿势含着自己的肉棒。

“Too big……”

Jose翻着白眼，脸颊上浮着异样的红。他的声音因为喉咙里的异物而变得尖厉起来，大大刺激着Pep的神经。

Pep很快就射了。他扶着自己的阴茎，将那大张的马眼对准Jose的胸口，白色的液体喷的到处都是。

Jose张着嘴，伸出红肿的舌头祈求着甘露。Pep拨弄了一番，肉棒再次充血挺立了起来，精液一柱一柱地浇进Jose的嘴里，他闭着眼，享用着爱人的晨露，表情是让Pep把持不住的淫荡。

“嘿，时间还早，要不我们？”

Pep抱住Jose，开始用手给他扩张。

Jose砸吧着嘴，两条腿自觉挂到Pep的肩上，让正在一张一合的后庭完全暴露在Pep的视野中。

他的后穴格外粉嫩，一点多余的毛发也没有。红彤彤的，只是因为淫水流得太多。

“晚上去买婴儿润肤膏。”

Pep钳住Jose的腋窝往下抵，让自己的嘴巴彻底贴上对方的花穴。他伸出舌头，卷起来就是往里面塞。

舌头比肉棒柔软灵活，反复地刮搔着皱褶的内壁，企图撑开一点。

但Jose岂是这样容易被满足的。Pep放弃用舌头做润滑，而是大口大口舔舐肛口，再插进手指使劲搅弄。

Jose下巴往上扬，忍不住呻吟起来。随着呻吟声一起跑出来的是晶莹的肠液，Pep吸吮了几口，重新整理好姿势，将恋人的腿打开到最大，黑黢黢的蜜洞正在引诱他犯罪。

仍就傲立着的阴茎已经蓄势待发，迫不及待地挤了进去。

尽管昨晚已经做了一番，可Jose的甬道还是窄得令人瞠目。Pep的额头都开始冒汗了，他拍打着Jose的屁股，揉搓着他的胸，不停地让他放松下来。

“我很放松了，真的，再松不过了……”

就连这种时候，Jose还有精力说反话。

Pep狠狠掐了一把他的腰肉，然后去挤压他的胸部，好像那样揉搓过后Jose的胸部就能丰满起来一样。Pep一用力，“噗嗤”一声，肉棒整根没入Jose的体内，Jose浑身一哆嗦，脚趾蜷缩起来，再也没忍住尖叫。

而Pep则心满意足地把脸埋在用手聚拢起来尺度还不错的Jose柔软的胸部里。

稍作休息，Pep埋在Jose体内的肉棒就开始跃跃欲试了。主要是Jose不安分，一个轻微的动作就把Pep的肉棒搅醒。

Pep拉吻着Jose，从额头到嘴唇，两条湿滑的舌头缠在一起，各自较劲。Jose感觉自己头皮发麻，舌头被扯得极为难受，在力量方面他显然不是Pep的对手。

接吻的同时，Pep的肉棒也没闲着。一下一下贯穿着Jose的小穴，使他整个人都颤起来。肉棒抵进最深处，慢慢地旋，让色情的水声在阳光明媚的房间内四溢。

“还不够……真不爽呢……”

Jose勾起嘴角，咬着自己的手指。

此情此景，Pep没忍住，直接内射了。

“Jose……hey，你，爆浆了。”

酣畅淋漓的性爱结束后Jose看了一眼时间，已经下午一点了。他按摩着被Peo挤得通红的胸部，冷哼道：“我竟然不知道自己是个女人，或许还是头奶牛。”

Pep哑口无言，他确实有些对胸部的小癖好，但这纯粹是因为Jose的身体太光滑了，光滑细腻的不可思议。

Jose去浴室清理，他简直想骗Pep去医院，看看他是不是有精液过多症。

不仅是后穴里，从脸到脚哪里都是他的痕迹，像在宣誓主权一样。

想到这，Jose又忍不住微笑起来，有那么一点点开心了。


End file.
